Recent advances in protein chemistry and molecular biology have made reports of the amino acid sequence of peptides and proteins a commonplace occurrence. This sequence information is invaluable for the rational design and development of inhibitors, synthetic enzyme substrates and sequence-specific antibodies for structure- function correlations. However, the availability of such peptides are severely limited by either money, if synthesized commercially, or by access to a peptide synthesizer. This application is a request for funds to purchase a peptide synthesizer system through the Shared Instrument Grant Program. The investigators of the User Group represent diverse areas of research but all share in common a clear need for synthetic peptides.